


The Chap-stick Fic

by scribblw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (very) mildly dubious consent, Bottom Dan Howell, Chapstick Challenge, Confused Dan, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, On Camera, Pining Dan Howell, Repressed Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Sneaky Phil, Top Phil Lester, Very Much So In Love, but i couldn't stop thinking about them making a video for this challenge omg, i'm sure someone's done something similar to this before, only for the first kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: Phil surprises Dan with a game for a new video. This one is a bit... different.[There's no gore or anything weird despite the title format; it was just too tempting!]





	The Chap-stick Fic

“Hey guys, amazingphil here, and today I have a very special guest; it’s Dan!”

Dan laughed a little (sarcastically, because who else would it be) and gave a half-wave to the camera, settling on Phil’s bed and trying not to be too nervous about what they were doing. Phil said he had some kind of game planned for the video, and that wasn’t a problem at all, it was just that Dan had no idea what the game actually was. It apparently involved flavors, but that was all Phil would tell him, and the only thing Dan could think of was something like the game with Bertie Bott’s, but he had a bad feeling that it was somehow worse than that.

“Hey, guys.”

Phil pulled a plastic shopping bag out from under his bed and started going through it while he talked, and Dan tried to keep from looking too interested in whatever was in it.

“We have a game to play for you today, and it’s a guessing game!” he said, and then unceremoniously dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed between them so that Dan could see that it was maybe a couple dozen different chap-sticks of all different colors and (presumably) flavours.

He started to guess what they might be doing and rolled his eyes, thinking that them just trying on twenty different chap-sticks would make for a pretty boring video.

“Chap-stick, Phil?”

“Yep! I have a list of all of the flavours here, so that we know what to guess from.”

He handed Dan a piece of paper with a ridiculous number of flavours listed on it, and Dan knew there was no way he’d be able to remember them all, which definitely gave Phil an advantage since he’d picked them.  
“And we’re going to start with Dan, so pick a chap-stick, Dan.”

“Oh, it’s _my turn_ ; al _right_.”

He closed his eyes and felt around in the pile of chapsticks, picking one randomly and trying for a second to discern the color or flavour of it through touch before giving up on that. Phil noticed that Dan had his eyes closed when he went to uncap the tube and smell it, and he corrected Dan on the rules of the game.  
“You can open your eyes; you have to know the flavour.”

Dan was confused, because wasn’t he supposed to guess the flavour of it? But he opened his eyes and looked at the label, smelling the chap-stick again to confirm.  
“Okay, put it on,” Phil said, and Dan smeared the chap-stick over his lips, waiting for Phil to tell him how to play the game.

“Let me smell?”

Dan tried to hold the tube of chap-stick out for him, but Phil ignored it and leaned in so his nose was about a centimeter from Dan’s face and breathed in, then shifted up so he was lined up with his mouth and kissed him, licking carefully across his lips.

“Hmm, strawberry?”

He grabbed the tube from behind Dan and checked the flavor.

“Yep. That’s a point for me. Now I’ll do one.”

Dan watched while he turned around and shuffled through the remaining flavors where Dan couldn’t see, staring in a kind of shock, still buzzing all over from the unexpected (gentle, tantalizing) assault on his mouth but unable to quite comprehend exactly what was happening. Phil was still acting completely normal, aside from having them play what was apparently _a kissing game_ and acting like it was completely normal. 

Sure, there was always the general undercurrent of something else between them, but they were just friends. There was always something in the way, and the worry that it would affect their careers too much, or their careers would affect a relationship, were there to ever be one, so they were friends. They made jokes and laughed it off and avoided each other afterwards; they didn’t address it, and they didn’t _bring it on camera_ , and they didn’t _play kissing games._ It had been like that for years, and Phil was doing this _now?_  
_This_ was how he was breaking the tension? 

Phil had a new kind of chap-stick on and was hiding it behind him.

Dan looked at the camera uncertainly.

“Phil-?”

“Dan.” 

Phil was looking at him, and all the faux normality was gone, replaced by a kind of gleam in his eyes.

“Come here and guess, Dan.” His tone was sharper than Dan was used to, but it softened again when Dan again glanced at the camera.

“This is just for us, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy, okay, it's been way too long since I posted anything _anywhere_ and this is an extremely old one that I finally finished, but it counts as something so yay! I actually really like this one but let me know what you think. Warning/baiting for extremely gratuitous smut in the next chapter.  <3


End file.
